Portable net supports of various types are long known in the art. Such supports can typically be categorized according to the degree of portability and to the degree the support structure disassembles. Some support systems possess a pair of relatively heavy movable posts mounted atop bases which are simply rolled out of the way when not in use, while others are of lighter construction, disassemble into smaller more numerous elements, and may be transported by one person. While assembly methods for the supporting structures vary, conventionally, the frame includes upright posts over which an end of a net is placed and a spacer between the net and the ground which is connected at its ends to portions of the upright posts. One problem of portable net structures is the tendency of the net to sag, particularly in the middle due to insufficient frame rigidity, which may also cause the upright posts to shift during play. Another problem is the tendency of connecting assembly members to misalign; i.e., twist over time, or, ill-fitting inter-connectable parts that make assembly burdensome.